


The Id-Ego Conflict

by cjmarlowe



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Enemas, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, commercial pornography, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't apologize for what he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Id-Ego Conflict

Freud calls this thing of his an anal fixation, but Louis doesn't believe any of the rest of the mumbo-jumbo about id and ego and retentiveness. So he likes asses. Lots of people like asses. Lots of people like putting things _in_ asses. There is an entire industry built around it.

Hell, he doesn't even have to go to some seedy video store to get his ass porn anymore. Though he _does_ sometimes go to the seedy video store, just for nostalgia's sake. It's all at his fingertips on the internet...so to speak. Because actually, his fingertips are the last thing he wants anywhere near it—the barrier of glass and tubes and pixels is just _fine_ with him, thank you very much.

Naughty Nurses is a good go-to title. There are always the ass series, of course, Asstastic (1 through 7) and Global Ass-ets and Weapons of Ass Destruction but it's always nice when you don't expect the ass, when the ass comes to you. Sooner or later, the naughty nurse is going to put something in someone's ass, you just don't know when. It leaves Louis on the edge of his seat. Metaphorically.

What it really does, literally, is leave Louis with his hand near his cock in breathless anticipation.

The patient in room S for sex is a high-powered businessman, three piece suit and all. At least, he'd had it on when he arrived, now he's suffering the exposure and indignities of the hospital gown just like everyone else. They don't say what business he's in, and who gives a fuck. Louis decides he's a lawyer, because he's got that well-coiffed smarmy look.

The patient's name is Troy but Louis calls him Harvey in his head.

Nurse Bambi, shortly after she accidentally loses her panties in a gurney racing incident, comes into the patient's room with a bulb and tubing and oh, _oh_ , Louis knows what's coming next. The patient, who has inexplicably sprained his wrist so severely that he requires a hospital stay (possibly also in a 'gurney racing incident'), looks alarmed at the prospect but Nurse Bambi takes charge.

Oh yeah, Nurse Bambi, _take charge_ of that prick. Show him who's the boss now.

Louis wants to jerk off now now now as soon as she rolls him on his side and lets the hospital gown do what it does best but he waits for it, he makes himself wait for it, and it's going to be _so good_. She takes way more time than she needs to putting lube all over everything, hushing him and insisting that _yes_ , it's absolutely necessary that she finger him until he's rock solid before she inserts the tubing, and he should trust her because she's _Nurse Bambi_ and she's done this several times before. Louis remembers, from Naughty Nursing School 1 through 4.

The tubing is the main event, though, with the flared head that looks suspiciously like a butt plug. He's never seen ones like _that_ in the local pharmacy. This is it now and Louis's hand _moves_ when she pushes it in, makes Troy-Harvey take it and shows every millimeter of the push and the spread and the entry. This is _it_ , even before she makes him hold himself open and slowly, achingly, dramatically squeezes the bulb. Louis imagines him filling up and rubs his cock so hard it almost hurts. Chafing is a real hazard here. The camera never pulls away, lovingly lingering on that fine ass action, stretched and slick and even twitching around the plug, drawing it in deeper.

Troy-Harvey can't even jerk himself off with his sprained wrist so Nurse Bambi has to do it for him, once he's all filled up and holding it, once he's completely at her mercy to get him off or not as she pleases. Louis doesn't care much if she gets _him_ off, as he jerks himself off fiercely to the power position and the plug and the tubing and the way Nurse Bambi is all bent over the bed now too in her panty-less state, and comes all over his hand before she can even get out some cheesy line of dialogue about taking good care of him.

Louis turns the video off abruptly before there's a mess on screen, even knowing it's not _real_ and they're not going to show that. He got what he came for. Time to clean himself up and put the Naughty Nurses away, till next time.


End file.
